


Long Nights

by hayleybop123



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Co-workers, Collage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Radio, Swearing, co-hosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleybop123/pseuds/hayleybop123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I run the night slot on campus radio and some jackass keep calling in to insult my music taste and request high school musical songs instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Nights

Emma was just starting her shift at her college’s radio station. She enjoyed her job, getting to pick all the music, but also getting to talk about things she thought was important to talk about. Like certain school issues she thought needed to be addressed, but never were. When she got into the radio booth, she dropped her bag on the floor and flopped down in the comfy rolling chair. She took the headphones in her hands, then placed them on her head. She turned the mic on and took a deep breath.

“Good evening everyone, thanks for tuning in tonight. Tonight we will be discussing a few ways to juggle the crazy schedules we all have to deal with. But first, here’s one of my faves, Emperor’s New clothes, by Panic At The Disco.” Emma said, then she pushed the play button and turned her mic off. 

She took her headphones off and rolled over to where her bag sat on the floor. She dug through her bag until she found her work notebook, where she had the notes she needed for talk tonight. She heard the ending of the song coming up, so with her notebook in her hands, she rolled back over to the desk. She dropped her note book on the desk and quickly threw her headphones on, then flick on the mic.

“Wow, I love that song.” She said, then she stopped the music once the song had ended. 

“Alright, now to talk about…” Emma paused when she saw the phone line flashing. 

“Oh, looks like we have a caller.” Emma pushed the button to answer the phone and put the caller through the radio.

“You’ve got Emma, what’s up?”

“I didn’t like that song you played last.” Emma heard the familiar voice say through her headphones.

“I know your voice, you like the show?” Emma asked the guy, who chuckled a bit. “You call every night, do you ever sleep?”

“No, because you play bad music every night.”

“Alright, do you have requests, Pirate?” Emma said, a bitterness in her voice, because she new right away what he was going to request.

“I’d like you to play, Bet On It, from High School Musical Two.” Emma sighed a bit, but then followed the request, as her boss told her to always do.

“Yeah, of course. You really like the HSM songs.” Emma said, putting on the CD, which she regretted having to buy for work.

“I do.”

“Alright, that’ll playing in just a moment. Thanks for calling, again, Pirate.” Emma said, hanging up the phone. Emma pushed the CD in, then pushed the forward song until she got to the right track.

“Here’s, Bet On It, from High School Musical Two. Enjoy.” Emma said, she turned off the mic, then groaned loudly. She dropped her headphones and rubbed her face, tired of the guy calling every single night. She needed to know who it was, but she couldn’t ever get him to tell her his name. Emma laid her head on the desk, listening to the song as it played on. When the end was nearing, she sat back up and put her headphones back on.

“Thank you, Pirate, for requesting that song. Now to talk about a few tips to handle you crazy schedule. First, always…” Emma stopped when she saw the phone line flashing again.

“Oh, looks like we have another caller.” She answered the phone. “You've got Emma, how's your night going?”

“Can you play Fabulous, from High School Musical Two?” The same guy from before asked her. Emma was tired of playing this guy's request every night, she was at her wits end with him 

“No I can't. I am refusing your request, because it's the same bloody thing every night.”

“No, some nights I ask for Disney songs.”

“That’s what I mean, you request such dumb shit every night.” Emma snapped, she was done, she had had enough.

“It’s not dumb, Disney’s classic.”

“Pirate, I swear, when I find out who you are I am going to smack you.” Emma said, feeling tired of the bull shit.

“Well, you’re not very nice, Swan.” The guy said, Emma sighed and rubbed her face again. “I mean, aren’t radio people supposed to take request?”

“When they fucking ask for them! You call every time I try to talk about something with a request, that’s not how it works!”

“You don’t have to answer the phone.”

“I do, that’s my job. How about you stop calling every three minutes.”

“Alright, have fun with your talk.” The guys said, then the phone line went dead. Emma smiled relieved he was off the line.

“Alright, now to get back to the topic of tonight. Okay, we have a few steps here. First, get organized.” Emma said, getting back on track with her schedule. “If you organize your schedule with a day planner, or on a calendar, even on your phone or laptop, you’ll be able to work your schedule better.”

It had been a few minutes, no phone calls and Emma was on a role. She was almost done her steps to working with a crazy schedule. Emma was feeling good, she was proud of herself for telling the Pirate off. Emma had finished her steps, then began to play another one of her fave songs.

“That was Twin Skeletons, by Fall Out Boy.” Emma said. “Now for the next song…” Emma saw her phone line flashing again, she held her finger over the button. “Look, we’ve got a caller. You’ve got Emma, how’s it going?”

“You know what, Swan? I think you should stop playing bad music and play The Circle of Life, from the Lion King.” The guys said, Emma groaned loudly.

“Why? Why are you calling?”

“You said stop calling every three minutes, so I decided to call every fifteen minutes.”

“Please, don’t.” Emma begged, feeling exasperated.

“Why not, I thought you enjoyed our talks?”

“Shut up, shut up and also shut up.” Emma said.

“Well, that’s rude. What’s your boss going to think? You talking to a caller like that?”

“I really don’t care, you have gotten on my last nerve, Pirate.”

“You know, that’s kind of hot. Pirate, call me that anytime.”

“Okay, you’re done.” Emma said, hanging up the phone. “This station will not be taking anymore phone calls for the next hour.” Emma said, then she started to play some more music, to drown out her cries of annoyance.

For the next hour, Emma received no phone calls. It was peaceful and quiet, it was heaven for her. No annoying jackasses phoning her and requesting ridiculous songs. Emma saw that the hour was nearly up, but she was hopeful that she wasn’t going to get anymore phone calls tonight. When Emma looked over at the phone, she saw that the line was flashing red.

“First caller after the hour of no calls. You’ve got Emma, you enjoying the show tonight?”

“Yes, I love it Swan. I’d love it more if you’d play better music.” The jackass said. “So, whatcha wearin’?” Immediately, Emma slammed her hand on the phone, ending the call.

“Just so our viewers know, we don’t approve of inappropriate questions or comments.” Emma said, then she saw the phone line flashing again.

“Pirate, I swear if you call one more time, I am going to fucking report you.” Emma snapped, as she answered the phone.

“Um, hey Emma, it’s ah, it’s Ruby.” Emma heard her best friend say. Emma’s face went beat red as she felt her embarrassment grow.

“Oh my god. I am so sorry Ruby, how’s your night going? Are you enjoying the show?”

“Yeah, I really love the segment of you arguing with the british guy? He sounds hot.”

“Uh, Ruby that’s not a segment. I am actually arguing with the ass.”

“Oh, so you two aren’t a thing?”

“Thanks for calling, Ruby. I’ll see you when I’m off work.” Emma said, then she hung up the phone. “Alright, everyone. Here’s a classic Fall Out Boy song.” Emma said, turning on, Thanks For The Memories.

“Enjoy.”

 

***

 

“Hello?” Emma said, answering her cell phone. She was trying to get a few hours of sleep, before she had to go to her class.

“Hey, Emma, it’s David.”

“Oh, hi. What’s up?” Emma asked him, trying to act as if she wasn’t exhausted from the night before.

“The guy you were talking to, do you know his name?”

“No, if you were listening, I’ve never been able to get his bloody name.” Emma exclaimed, she tired of this guy ruining her life.

“Alright, I’ll find out. If he’s up for it, I want him to be your new co-host.”

“Co-host?” Emma yelled, she couldn’t believe it. “Are you kidding me? I can’t stand the asshole.”

“Yeah, that’s what makes it great. Your viewer count was the highest it’s ever been, last night.”

“David, I’m begging you. Please don’t do this to me.”

“Sorry, but the Dean already approved of it. See you tonight.” David said, then he hung up the phone, leaving Emma laying in bed contemplating the idea of never leaving her dorm again.

 

***

 

Emma dreaded the next few moments. She was standing outside, staring up at the radio station. What was she going to do if he accepted the job. Emma was tired of having him phone her every night, but she didn’t know if she could handle coming to work if he was there too. She walked inside, seeing David and another guy standing inside the booth. David saw her, then waved for her to come go into the booth. Sighing, Emma reluctantly walked over to the booth and opened the door.

“Great you’re here. Emma, this is Killian, the guy who called you last night.” David said, introducing her to her new co-host.”

“Killian? Killian Jones?” Emma asked confused.

“Hey, Swan.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Emma said, looking at Killian, the who sat behind her in every lecture and annoyed the hell out of her. “You’re the jackass that calls every night?”

“Not anymore, now I’m the jackass that works with you.”

“Nope, nope. I refuse to work with him.”

“Emma.” David said, looking at her sadly. “It’s a trial basis. If your guy’s ratings stay above or at about the same as last night, for the next two weeks, he stays.” David said, Emma sighed and glared at Killian.

“If the ratings don’t stay high?” Emma asked, making sure that if this didn’t work out, she could keep her job and get her soul show back.

“If it doesn’t work out, Emma you can have you show back.” David said, Emma glanced at David and then looked back over at Killian.

“Sounds fair to me Swan.”

“Fine, it’s a deal.”

 

***

 

“We are celebrating the sixth month anniversary, since I joined the show.” Killian said into his mic, Emma sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Killian, I told you no. We aren’t doing that.” Emma said, feeling annoyed with her co-host and good friend. “We planned on doing a one year show, not a six month show. You agreed to it.”

“I did, but I am just so happy. I’ve been here for six months and you haven’t killed me yet.”

“I still could you know. If you keep doing whatever you want.”

“Awe come on, Swan. You love it when I take control.”

“If you keep that up, your little mate won’t survive the night.” Emma said, Killian’s eyes widened and he gasped at her.

“How could you bring him into this? I thought you were above that, Swan.”

“Killian, we have a show to do. This isn’t appropriate.”

“You’re not appropriate.”

“You’re two years old, I swear.”

“Swearing isn't very nice.” Killian said, Emma glared at him. Killian just gave him his usual smirk, that made Emma’s heartbeat raise.

“Alright on with the show, but first a quick classic song. Enjoy Killian’s fav, Don’t Stop Believing.” Emma said, clicking the play button, then turning off both the mics. “If you aren’t going to be serious, I will send you home early, again.”

“Come on, the fans love it when we bicker.”

“Yes, but we do have to do the show. David planned this one, he’s really proud of the idea.”

“Come on, you and I both know it’s not going to be that popular.”

“You don’t know that, it could be the best show.” Emma said, Killian nodded and looked at the track playing.

“Songs almost over, want me to to start it?”

“I’ve got it, you’ll just do something off topic again.”

“How’d you know?”

“Because I know you, Killian Jones.”

 

***

 

“Alright, today I’m running the show.” Killian said, walking into the booth. Emma turned and looked at him, confused a little. She was used to his random outbursts, it had been over a year since he’d join her show. He sat down in his chair and threw his work notebook onto the desk.

“Are you sure? David is still not over your last, ‘I’m running the show,’ show.”

“It was one dumb blonde joke at his expense.” Killian said, Emma laughed a bit and glanced at her watch. It was about two minutes before they were supposed to be one the air.

“Alright, but be nice to David.”

“Fine.” Killian said, then he got ready to start the show. Emma put her headphones on, then waited as Killian began the show.

“Good evening. This is Killian Jones.”

“And I’m Emma Swan.” Emma said, leaning back waiting for Killian to screw up. Killian went on, about how he was just glad to be running the show tonight. Then he played one of Emma’s favourite Fall Out Boy song, Twin Skeletons. Once the song was over, Killian turned on both mics and smirked at Emma.

“Now, I have a question for you Swan.”

“Alright, shoot.”

“Will you go to dinner with me?” Killain asked her. Emma looked at him eye wide, mouth hung open.

“No.” Emma said. “I’m sorry, viewers, but I’ve just remembered I have something important to do tonight.” Emma said, pushing herself out of her chair. She grabbed her bag and things, then ran out of the booth leaving Killian to finish the night himself.

 

***

 

Emma felt her phone buzz on her pillow, next to her head. She picked it up and saw it was another text from Killian. She hadn’t answered him in a few days. She was ignoring everything to do with him, classes, her phone and even her shifts at the radio station. There was a knock on her dorm door, sighing she got up and walked over to the door. When she opened it, she tried to slam it shut, but couldn’t.

“Swan, you’ve got to talk to me sometime.” Killian said, trying to push himself into the room. Emma refused to do it, she refused to let him in.

“No, just go away.” Emma said, managing to close the door. She then locked it, rested her back against the door.

“You’re going to have to come out of there eventually and when you do, I’ll be waiting.” Killian yelled through the door, Emma sighed and just ignored him. She walked over to her bed and laid down again, pulling her covers over her head.

 

***

 

“Is he still out there?” Emma said into her phone. She had to get help from Ruby, whom’s dorm was just down the hall from Emma’s.

“Yes. He’s still hit on the floor outside your door.” Ruby said, Emma groaned loudly.

“Whatcha doing, Swan? Having fun without me?”

“Leave me alone!” Emma yelled through the door, feeling annoyed.

“Nah, I’m good.”

“Emma, maybe you should talk to him. He’s been there for a good thirty hours.” Ruby said, Emma shook her head, the phone still against her ear.

“No, I will not. I can’t let him in, I won’t let him in.”

“Emma, trust me.” Ruby said. “If he’s willing to wait outside your door for thirty hours straight, he’s crazy for you and worth your time.”

“Ruby, you don’t understand…”

“Emma Swan, lower you god damn walls. Talk to this boy you obviously care for, you don’t want to what happened with Graham to happen again, do you?”

“No, but…” Emma paused thinking for a moment. “What if I…”

“You’ll never know if you don’t take a leap of faith.” Ruby said, Emma sighed knowing that Ruby was right. After all, she did give everyone relationship advice on her weekend radio show.

“Okay, I’ll talk to you later.” Emma said, as she went to hang up, she heard Ruy scream good luck into the phone. Emma tossed her phone over onto her bed, then walked slowly over to her door. Her hand shook a bit as she reached for the doorknob, she pulled her hand away. You can do it Swan, she thought to herself. She nodded to herself, then opened the door, causing Killian to fall back onto the floor.

“Hey, Swan. What’s up?” He asked her from the floor, Emma smiled weakly at him.

 

***

 

“Killian, stop it.” Emma laughed, as Killian poked at her sides, tickling her. “We’re on the air, we can’t do this.”

“Come on, don’t you want to give the viewers something to imagine?”

“Killian Jones, enough.” Emma said, throwing Killian’s hands off her. Killian was just smiling evilly at her, but Emma just calmed herself and ignored him. “Alright, so for the rest of the night, we’ll be answering you questions on getting ready for exams.” Emma said, then she looked over at Killian.

“Is that okay with you?”

“Of course, Swan. I’m your loving boyfriend after all, I’ll do whatever you want me to do.”

“Pirate!”

“Oh, call me that again.”


End file.
